


jaedo | a chill mix

by youngho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngho/pseuds/youngho
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung like to listen to the same songs.





	jaedo | a chill mix

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by their recent vlives and how their music tastes always match??? and how they end up just scrolling through the others' phone looking for music they both like jlkeshjksdhf I SWEAR they're making johnny and taeil a third wheel. also since this is a fic inspired by a song, listen to [If You Wanna Love Somebody](https://open.spotify.com/track/4BE33oAYgmnefZGo5pbUaJ?si=WvlIFlXxT2CbSMW08Mc1Gw). I also have a [jaedo playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ac10111/playlist/0M63LTAbwImlQIhSe8WlR5?si=ChssKqnSSjyIlSpR3NwtAA) in case you're interested, the song is also located in the playlist hehe. 
> 
> I know If You Wanna Love Somebody isn't necessarily the type of song jaedo will like BUT I wanted to pick a song from an artist that I knew so sdkjhdlskjfh

“Hyung, listen to this,” Jaehyun says, almost out of the blue while Doyoung and Mark play a game on Mark’s phone. Doyoung briefly pulls his eyes away from Mark’s screen, but Jaehyun is already slotting one of his airpods into Doyoung’s ears. The first note of the piano surprises Doyoung, and he presses the earphone deeper into his ear to listen better. 

He doesn’t even notice when he and Jaehyun start lying down on the bed, or when Mark leaves the room with a small smile on his lips and a shake of his head. All his focus and attention is on the song. 

It has a nice beat, the melody of the piano adding a strong and powerful tone to the song. It’s a little different from the songs he usually listens to, but good on its own. 

Halfway through the second verse, he asks, “What’s this?”

“If You Wanna Love Somebody by Tom Odell,” Jaehyun replies in his carefully enunciated American accent. The way the syllables roll off of Jaehyun’s tongue makes Doyoung’s stomach churn. 

“If you wanna love…” Doyoung mutters to distract himself from the warmth of Jaehyun’s skin pressing up against his arm or the echoes of his voice still lingering in his ears. He reaches for Jaehyun’s phone to view the lyrics and accidentally tangles their fingers together. Doyoung wants to pull away, but Jaehyun turns to look at him in that second, eyes locking with his. 

_“If you wanna love somebody,”_ Jaehyun starts to sing along with the song. _“I’m your guy.”_

Doyoung doesn’t understand completely but his heart hammers in his chest anyway. “What?” 

Jaehyun’s smile isn’t a smile, more of a smirk with a lot of silent promises. “Hyung, if you wanna love somebody,” Jaehyun pauses, and Doyoung’s heartbeat starts racing. “I’m your guy.” Jaehyun leans in, lips meeting Doyoung’s in a short but sweet peck. When he pulls away, there’s a wide smile on Jaehyun’s face, his dimples emphasizing his happiness. 

Doyoung can’t help but return the smile. “You’re so cheesy.” 

“But you love me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Doyoung nudges Jaehyun on the shoulder. “Now tell me what the song _really_ means.” 

Jaehyun chuckles as he lets Doyoung rest on his arm, his other arm holding out his phone so he can translate the lyrics line by line. 

_“You should look at your reflection,”_ they quietly sing together, and then Jaehyun starts explaining the lyrics. Doyoung listens to the way Jaehyun’s voice lilts when he explains a particular line with vigor. Doyoung smiles as he quietly hums along to the song. 

_”I’m all yours.”_ Now that, Doyoung doesn’t need to hear in Korean to understand. He steals a kiss right then, cutting Jaehyun’s translation off. If Jaehyun wraps his arms around Doyoung instead and pulls him in closer, no one can blame him.


End file.
